The first date
by Just123
Summary: This story is for my friend and anyone who likes to read stories about Takeru and Daisuke. This is my first love story between Davis and TK!


Takeru's Date 

By: nfg chick

Disclaimer:

Nfg chick I don't own digimon, even if I wish I did because I wouldn't be so stupid to let matt marry sora…*cries* damn sorato!!!

TakeruThis isn't a Taiora story. It is about me and my love.

Nfg chick Why!?!! Sorato!!!

Takeru*shakes head*

DaisukeThe other disclaimer….remember your friend….

Nfg chick*stops crying* This story is for my friend Melanie because she likes these kind of stories. I also don't own the song "First Date". The song belongs to Blink 182 and the rock!!!!! 

Daisuke & Takeru Start the story Nfg chick!!!

Nfg chick Ok!!! DAMN!! 

            "Who would guess I would leave Kari for Daisuke?" The blonde head boy thought as he got ready for his date. Takeru had gotten a hair cut for his first date with Daisuke. He grabbed his gel and spiked up his hair. He looked in the mirror.

"Damn. Don't I look good?" as he laughed at himself. Takeru walked to his room so he could pick out what to wear. 

"Red and black? Or white and blue?" Takeru couldn't decide what to wear and he looked at his watch.

"6:30 pm. Damn I have only an hour before Daisuke comes to pick me up." He changed into a clean pair of boxers and white socks. Takeru opened his closet and pulled out a clean white shirt. 

"White." Takeru put the shirt on. He looked in the closet again and pulled out a red shirt. He wore it over the white shirt. The shirt said 'Blink 812' and he got that shit from Daisuke on his 17th birthday. Takeru put on his black cargo shorts, the shorts look good with red. He stood in front of the mirror to check himself out.

"Ok. I wonder if my date will like how I look. Now to finish getting ready I should wear my red chucks." Takeru looked behind his door and his red chucks where not there. 

"Damn chucks! Where the hell did I put them!" He searched in his closet and under the bed. Still no luck. 

"I guess I have to use this ugly black chucks." He picked up his black chucks. 

"Don't want to but I have no red chucks." He put them on but he wasn't happy to wear them. Takeru left his room and walked into the living room but he had something on his mind. It wasn't Daisuke it was Kari and their relationship between them. 

*Flashback *

            It was a sunny day at lunch time, like always Kari and Takeru sat under a tree next to each other. Takeru had his arm around Kari and she smiled at the fact that she was Takeru. 

"Kari?" He looked at her and flashed a smile. 

"Yes Takeru?" And she leaned closer on him.

"Well I have to ask you a question." Kari looked at him and her smile faded away. She didn't like the way Takeru's voice sounded.

"What kind of question?" He looked at her and she could tell he was serious. 

"Well…Kari, remember you said we will always be friends no matter what?" She studied her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah. Is there something on your mind?" She pulled away from him and sat up. Takeru didn't want to hurt her but he knew what he had to do for his heart to be happy. 

"Kari you know I love you with all my heart." He couldn't finish because she had cut him off.

"I love you too, baby." Kari hugged him. Takeru pushed her softly away from him.

"No, Kari. Listen to me. I love you as a friend not a girlfriend. You mean a lot to me but we can only be friends." Kari was in shock, she couldn't believe that the only boy she had ever loved just say that to her. She held in her tears.

"What? You don't want to be with me?" Takeru looked away from her. He didn't want to see her crying. Kari's eyes started to water up.

"Kari I just think we should just be friends." Takeru could hear her cry softly. 

"Is there someone else you love? Takeru? Answer my question." Takeru held his head up and looked at her. He didn't want to answer but he knew she wanted an answer. 

"There is someone else Kari. But I am not sure I love that person." She cried some more and Takeru wanted to hug her and make everything better for her again. But he couldn't just take it back. 

"Takeru who is she?" She didn't want to know because she would get even more upset and want to be up the bitch who took her man away from her. Takeru stood up and looked away from her. He could feel Kari's eyes looking at him and he knew she was waiting for answer.

"This person is a he." Kari jumped up to look him into his blue eyes, that never lied once to her. 

"Takeru what are you saying?" he stood there in front of her not saying a word. 

"Takeru you like another guy? This that what you are trying to say to me?" He just stood there and nodded his head at her.  Kari couldn't hold her feelings in, she began to cry.

"Takeru was I the reason you turned gay? Was a that bad?" Takeru looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What!!! I knew I was gay since I was little. I just thought if I dated a girl, the feelings for guys would fade away." He held her close. She cried in his arms.

"Kari we will always be friends, but it is hard to be your boyfriend when I …you know, have feelings for guys." She stopped crying and hugged Takeru. She never wanted to let him go. But she had to because the lunch bell rang. Lunch was over. 

"Takeru?" 

"Yeah Kari?"

"Will talk to me when you have boyfriend trouble?" He laughed at her.

"Yeah Kari." They pulled away from each other.

"Good." She kissed Takeru on the cheek. He smiled at her. They walk to there class together. 

*End of flashback *

"I can't believe Kari was so understanding about the whole gay thing." He laughed to himself. He just laid on the sofa. It was quiet in the apartment, since his mom left for a week. She went to visit a long lost friend of hers. Takeru got the radio control and turned on the cd player. He waited for his date to come and pick him up. He listened to Blink 182, 'First Date'.

*Meanwhile at Daisuke's apartment * 

            Daisuke stepped out of the shower. He looked in the mirror and brushed his teeth. Then he changed into his clean boxers and white t-shirt. He started to sing to himself in the bathroom.

"Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey. All the boys say! Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey!!!" He started to laugh. 

"I love that song from No Doubt. Hey baby get ready for your date." 

            Daisuke walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He wore a black New Found Glory shirt over the white t he had. He put on a clean pair of socks and a new pair of blue jeans, just for this his first date with Takeru. He run out into the living room and jumped on the sofa.

"What do you want?" June looked at her brother.

"My pumas. I need them for my date." She handed them to him.

"Here. Now go away." She rolled her eyes.

"Loser." He put on his shoes. As he started to go to the bathroom again he said.

"June who has a date?" And he laughed at her and run into the bathroom before she would throw something at him. Daisuke looked into the mirror and spiked his short hair up with gel. 

"Time to pick up my guy." 

            Daisuke wanted to look his best for Takeru. Before he left he grabbed his wallet and his car keys. He looked at his family.

"Bye all. I will be back later." He looked at June. And stuck his tongue out at her.

"Loser." He closed the door behind him. Daisuke got in his car. A black 2001 Honda Civic. Daisuke played some music and drove to Takeru's apartment. 

*Note: My fave teacher has this car and it is so fun when she gives me a ride home after track practice. * 

"In the car I just can't wait

To pick you up on our very first date

Is it cool if I hold your hand?

Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?

Do you like my stupid hair? 

Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?

I'm just scared of what you think

You make me nervous so I really can't eat"

            Once Daisuke got to the apartments where Takeru lived, his was so nervous. He parked his car and dashed up the stairs to Takeru's apartment. Daisuke knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Hi." Takeru could not stop smiling. 

"Hey. So you ready to go?" Daisuke smiled at Takeru.

"Yeah. First let me get my apartment keys." Takeru went back into the apartment. 

"Alright." Daisuke waited outside for Takeru. Moments later Takeru came outside.

"Ready." Daisuke looked at him. 

"Cool." They both smiled at each other. The both of them walked down the stairs to Daisuke's car. Daisuke opened the door for Takeru and Takeru got in the car. Daisuke shut the door and ran to his side and got in. He started the car.

"Takeru, you feel like going to the movies?"

"Anywhere you want." Daisuke smiled.

"Cool." Daisuke drove to the movies.

"Let's go

Don't wait

This night almost over

Honest, let's make this night last forever.

Forever and ever

Let's make this last forever

Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever." 

            They went to go see a very funny movie, Not Another Teen Movie. They laughed a lot during the movie. They ate popcorn and shared a coke. Daisuke put his arm around Takeru. At that moment Takeru felt like no one else was there. He smiled. Takeru put his hand on Daisuke's knee. 

"When you smile, I melt inside

I'm not worthy for a minute of our time

I really wish it was only me and you.

I'm jealous of everybody in the room

Please don't look at me with those eyes

Please don't hint that you're capable of lies

I dread the thought of our very first kiss

A target I'm probably gonna miss"

            After the movie was over they walked back to Daisuke's car, holding hands. Takeru couldn't feel any happier. Daisuke was just happy that Takeru did want to go out with him. Daisuke drove Takeru home. Takeru didn't want this date to end but it was coming to an end. Once Daisuke parked the car in front of Takeru's apartment, they both smiled and got out of the car. They walked up the stairs and got to the front door. Daisuke leaned to Takeru and kissed him. Takeru kissed him back. Daisuke slipped his tongue into Takeru's mouth and Takeru did the same. They made out right there at that moment, right in front of the apartment door. Takeru was the one to break away. Daisuke smiled at Takeru and Takeru smiled back. 

"Dai I had a great time."

"Me too."

"Well we should do this again another time."

"Sure Takeru." Daisuke kissed him goodbye. And Takeru went inside his apartment. Daisuke smiled. He had a great time with Takeru and he walked back to his car. The night was over but their relationship had just begun. 

"Let's go

Don't wait

This nights almost over

Honest, let's make this last forever.

Forever and ever

Let's make this last forever

Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever"

Nfg chick The end. I know it was short but I hope you people like it! Til another time. J

Takeru It was wonderful. I got my guy.

Daisuke It was. People please don't flame.

Nfg chick I hope to write some more stories. So feel free to e-mail me and tell me want kind I should write. 

E-mail: paparoachkid2003@yahoo.com 

Bye!!! J J J


End file.
